Have a Nice Day
by Disdain.in.the.membrane
Summary: PWP. A morning in Yuri's point of view.


Slowly, I enticed him. Wanting and craving more each time his hands slowly brushed against my skin. I was in love with this man, and nothing would change that. And I loved the way that this man touched me. Each touch brought on a new flame in my heart, and new knot in my stomach. He made my cheeks red and gave me butterflies. Being entangled in the sheets like this was bliss. I couldn't ask for anything more. I felt the weight of his body as he shifted off to the side of me, my eyes still closed. I knew he woke up as I did only moments before.

My eyes fluttered opened as I watched him stretch his body into a more comfortable position. He did not allow his eyes to open, but was awake enough to feel his surroundings. He knew my eyes were upon him. I watched his pink nightgown slide off of his right shoulder unintentionally. Out of courtesy I covered his exposed shoulder even though I, myself wanted to undress him even more. His eyes opened at my touch which was cold from being exposed to the air of the room and not to the heat emitting from beneath the covers.

"Yuri?" His blonde eyes were half opened as he spoke my name. How I loved the way he said my name in the mornings, with that raspy voice.

I smiled in return, now lying on my side to have a better view of the blonde. I pulled my hand from his shoulder and caressed his cheek which held warmth from the sheets. Perfect.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, rolling to face me. Sunlight from the windows hit his green eyes and he quickly rolled onto his stomach with his head in the pillow. Now he was just trying to be cute.

I ran my hair along his neck at the ends of his hair which reached almost to his shoulders. "Not long," I reassured him. He always hated me waking up before him.

"Good," He muttered into the pillow.

I positioned myself so that I was on top of him beneath the covers, "Now, Wolfram," I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver beneath me trying to ignore his arousal. I knew his weak spots.

He raised his hips to brush against mine, "Yes, Yuri?" He knew my weak spots too.

"Nothing," I rolled off of him and stood up from the bed, "just wanted to tell you to have a nice day."

I was looked at with the cutest expression. I loved this look so much I had a name for it: The ultimate mega-sexy-awesome-hot morning sex eyes. I had to resist laughing at him as his pouted. In the mornings his temper wasn't terrible, but it was still there and I wasn't going to be the one that started his day on a sour note. I had to get to morning practice with Conrad, and Wolfram calling back to me with those eyes, seducing me into the bed wasn't helping. The more I thought about it, the more he silently called out for me, and it wasn't long before I was back in our bed.

I unbuttoned my blue night shirt removing it from my body and tossing it to the floor. I crawled on top of Wolfram above the sheets and planted a kiss on his lips which lasted for a few seconds. Between the bed sheets I could feel him rub against me. He had probably woken up aroused, which he rarely ever did. But the few times he did, he would seduce me back into bed before I could even refuse. He was my little wife because like hell was I going to be the woman in this relationship. I would sit around while he babied me, and I would make him feel special, deserved and wanted. Well, maybe we weren't really in a sexist relationship more like an equal partnership. We took turns in _that_ situation, concerning sex and all. Sometimes he would be dominant, whenever he felt angry or stressed I'd let him release it all on me. But whenever he was like this, shy and horny, I was the one in charge. I felt the power run through my veins. This day was going to start off as a good one I just knew it. And that wasn't because of the sex that was soon to come.

The day had started off great. For once I wasn't kicked out of the bed. And I got an amazingly beautiful view of my fiancé as I woke up. He looked sexy, and cute, and gorgeous all at the same time. The light shone perfectly against his face, his lips puckered out as he tried to awake from his slumber, and his eyebrows scrunched together as he awoke. He was perfect.

This wouldn't be our first time doing it in the morning. I was never one for premarital sex, but one night after a party it just kind of happened. It was unexpected, and I was regrettably not the most sober king around. But we went all the way that night and a few nights after, so I could get more experience. He had explained that I was the one that initiated it, even though he was slightly drunk as well that night. We had spent our first night together, drunk, after a party like a couple of teenagers. I was left ashamed yet curious and he had shown me what it would be like without the fog of the alcohol in my mind. And it was perfection. One time before this I had woken up from the middle of a wet dream and had to coax him into staying in the bed with me for the morning. We tried everything that day, and it was perfect.

Today, it was going to be him to start it, but I was to finish it. We had this silent deal with our body language. I was obviously the one taking charge this morning. He wanted me in him and I wanted to be in him. And we were going to make that happen.

I ran my fingers through his blonde locks of hair as he smiled and pulled into another kiss. His arms wrapped around my neck as I pulled down his nightgown from his shoulders revealing his chest. I ran my lips down his neck to reach the middle of his chest. I left a kiss right above his heart before continuing onto my duty as his lover. My left hand moved from his hair to his right nipple. I rubbed my thumb against it and licked his other nipple feeling both harden against my touch. I bit down and he let out a soft moan. The harder I bit down the tighter his grasp was on the back of my head. I knew I was doing the right thing because he didn't debate.

"Yuri," He let out before surprising me by flipping us over. I lay beneath him, his cheeks red and his now bruised nipple he spoke, "me first."

He always wanted to be first, which I didn't mind. He took pride in knowing that he could make me cry for more, and I loved every second of it. He was forceful which didn't surprise me, as I would always try to be as gentle as possible before he scolded me for being too wimpy. Since then I tried to be as aggressive as he wanted.

He took control of my body and pushed the sheets to the side of us. The maids would be left with something to really clean up and gossip about today. He started with my ear whispering dirty little ideas that popped through his head at the moment while nibbling on my lobe. I closed my eyes and felt his mouth work its magic. I enjoyed this too much and let out a small whimper when he pulled away. He apologized by kissing me. Biting my lower lip and leaving a bruise mark, breakfast was really going to be awkward today with my fresh bites exposed. But Wolfram had no shame.

Wolfram continued to work his magic. He made a trail of kisses from my chin to my shoulder blade and back up. The feeling of his soft lips against my skin aroused me to no end. I wanted our clothes off now, but he didn't show that it would happen anytime soon. I let out a moan as he nibbled at my neck and collarbone leaving more bruises. He was biting too hard, but I didn't mind. Moving his tongue along my collarbone aroused me even more. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop teasing," I let out.

Wolfram only stopped to smile up at me, but continued to tease. He played with the hem of my pants but did not remove them. He only continued biting my neck. Working his way down my chest and stomach, he left bite marks along the way. He reached the top of my pants with his lips making me jerk my hips up slightly encouraging him to continue. He removed my pants and underwear tossing them to the floor where my shirt lay. I was now entirely naked, arousal fully exposed. The blonde placed a hand on my member before moving his mouth around it. I thrust my hips up to add to the sensation. I felt his mouth move up and down as his tongue grazed against my shaft gently. The warm feeling in my belly increased as I inched closer to climax. Just as I was just about to climax he pulled his mouth out, giving me a moment only to lean back down to lick my balls, and looked up and smiled at me.

I sat up in shock, "That's all?"

Wolfram smiled back up at me, still at my waist. His green eyes were filled with arousal as he licked his lips. He was planning something dirty. He was on his knees, bent over, and reached up to stick his fingers in my mouth. I licked his middle and ring finger trying to grasp what was running through his head. He breathed heavily onto my cock as if preparing himself. He hiked up his gown revealing that he wore nothing underneath and jammed his own fingers into himself. He let out a moan which I felt vibrate against the head of my penis. I placed one hand onto the back of his head, while the other grasped onto the sheets for support. I nudged him over into my crotch trying not to be too forceful.

He shook his head in response, "No," he said in between breaths, "watch."

Damn. How was I supposed to sit through this? Here he was breathing on my dick, riding his own fingers, and being a sex god. And here I was being a masochist with my hard dick right up against his lips watching him ride his fingers. He let a moan as he pushed his fingers into himself, and I couldn't contain myself. I grabbed ahold of my dick and slowly pumped it watching the motion of his fingers being inserted into his behind. His grin brushed against the tip of my penis. He was enjoying this too much and so was I. I pumped harder and soon his mouth was sucking on my tip while he rode his hand. We were in this position for a while and I could tell he was digging his fingers deeper into himself because he let out a moan, removing his mouth from my head, which made me cum on his face. Wolfram looked up at me, surprised.

I let out a blissful sigh, "Sorry."

He let out a moan as he removed his fingers from his anus. He sat up and smiled at me, cum still dripping from his chin. He quickly wiped it up and licked it from his fingers. I leaned in, not caring it was my own, and kissed his lips.

"I love you," I said before leaning in for a make-out session.

"I love you too," He pulled off his nightgown and tossed it into the mess of clothes already on the floor. He laid on the side of me on his back with his arms above his head exposing his entire body to me, "Now me."

I rolled on top of him smiling about the entire experience. He was showing me a new side of him, a dirtier side. And I loved it. His green eyes gleamed with happiness at my black ones still filled with the bliss from the orgasm I just had. I rubbed his member causing him to jerk his hips up against my hand. I sucked on his neck to leave him a matching bite mark on him as he had done to me. Reaching under him I stuck my fingers, which were slightly larger, into his entrance. He let out a sharp moan and pulled into kiss me. He was amazing at starting up my arousal. He was so tight and tensed around my fingers out of nerves. He would never voice it, but I knew he just wanted to be perfect for me, as I wanted to be perfect for him in return.

We made out as I loosened up his inner caverns. It didn't take long before he relaxed and I was hard again. We were both sweaty and breathing heavily as I removed my fingers. Looking into his emerald eyes I pushed my head into him. He let out a loud moan that echoed through the room. I didn't want anyone to hear so I placed a kiss on his lips as I inched into him. By now our bodies knew each other. I was encased by his warmth as he urged me to go further in. I pumped in and out of him, and I moved my lips to his ear to massage his lobes with my tongue and teeth. I held his member in my hand as I pumped into him, increasing my speed to hear his voice cry out for more. The harder I pushed in the louder he begged until I found that special spot that made him cum on both of our stomachs. I stopped for a few seconds so he could catch his breath and continued to pump in and out of him. Wolfram's face was in orgasm heaven and I was pretty sure he was in a daze as I finished inside of him. Withering away in him, I leaned my forehead against his as I pulled out. We lay there, breathing heavily in silence, my forehead against his, our lips barely touching. I felt his breath against my face leaving nothing but happiness in my mind.

"Just wanted to tell you have a nice day," He said in between breaths, smiling.

I chuckled and gave him a kiss. It was going to be a nice day.


End file.
